Normal
by MaraJadeblu
Summary: It'll have romance too. Plot: GW characters are normal. Our time, our world. They go to a gifted school in New England America and are in the same class. It's all the crap teens deal with in and out of school. Chapter 5 up! REVIEW!
1. Only what you see on the outside.

    Ms. Noin looked across the room and walked in front of the front four desk, pacing slowly back and forth while she talked. "You were all brought here, by special invitation and on scholarship because you are the brightest of your age. Many of you are from different countries, and please, if you are having trouble the school offers special programs, do not hesitate to ask. You are the future, and my job is to educate you." She looked around the room and suppressed a frown. _This our future? We're doomed._  
    There was a stoic boy that chose to sat in the front, glaring through her with Prussian eyes and a head of messy brown hair. Next to him was an equally quiet taller and very well built boy, whose uni-bang covered one green eye. Next to him sat a well dress shorter boy with light blonde hair and sea green eyes. He was smiling, unlike the others, and seemed, dare she think, _eager to learn?_ She smiled back at him but he was looking to the green eyed one.  
     Last there was a Chinese boy with back hair that was pulled back and extremely dark eyes. He seemed to be slumped back in his chair defiantly with a smug look on his face only slightly annoyed. Noin noticed that the first row was full of all guys and the second row was full of all girls.  
    There was another Chinese girl sitting in the first seat. Her hair was in two twisted blonde low pigtails and Noin recognized her as the medical intern, who would be sitting in on the classes. She leaned on one arm with a glazed over look in her eyes. _ I know that look… Ah, college finals… No sleep, constant work, mind wanders, and I thought she might help me control the class, not that that'll happen. Doesn't look like they're very active anyway._  
    Next to her was an innocent looking girl, although she had a snobbish air about her. She had honey colored hair and blue eyes. For the first time she noticed that her and the blonde boy were wearing expensive clothes, while the others varied. Swiftly glancing at the attendance list she immediately knew, Relena Dorlian and Quatre Winner.  
    Next to Relena was the girl that had almost come in late, it was clear she had wanted to sit in the front and was a little disappointed to see only guys there. She sat as the edge of her seat, leaning forward and anxious to learn. Every now and then she would lean over to Relena and talk a bit. _Good, a student that isn't a statue but wants to learn, just what we were looking for._ She had blue eyes and strangely colored hair, blue, that stood out in pointed bangs that hung in front of her eyes.  
    All the way to the side sat a smiling blonde with gray forked eyebrows and blue eyes that seemed to lack black pupils. Her hair reached past her waist and seemed well cared for. She also wore expensive clothes, all in pink. Noin thought her smile looked very fake and that she was acting superior, but she could see the intelligence behind those eyes and moved on.  
    Last, in the back, almost or trying to be hidden by shadow, was a grungy looking kid, with long hair, which he had tied in a braid and a black t-shirt with baggy hole filled shorts. His cobalt blue eyes were focused on a notebook he had half hidden under his desk. He was a local. Chances were that he would have never been chosen for the program were he not an American. He was brilliant, like the rest of them, but he wasn't rich, like the rest of them were and he had a bad reputation, unlike the rest of them.   
    Noin shook her head and started to approach him although he didn't even look up until her shadow covered his work. The rest of the class turned to watch and the boy looked up with annoyance and then a twinge of fear. Quietly so that no one can hear, he whispered, "Please don't show this to the class," then he tried to put in back under his desk.  
    Noin frowned and put her hand over the notebook before he could put it away. He looked up again, surprised, "Give it to me," she said in a warm yet demanding voice. He seemed to recoil and furrow his brow, but he reluctantly handed it to her.  
    She looked it over to his surprise yet again, instead of showing it to the class. He looked at her hopefully and a little interested at what she might think, but caught himself and tried to look indifferently at the desk. Noin was surprised as well, on the page, in his messy, loopy handwriting he had written three poems, and they were pretty good, although dark and inexperienced. Out of the goodness of her heart she set it back down on the desk and tried to frown, "From now on, do this outside of class." She dropped her voice to a whisper, "And if you want to work on them more, come talk to me after class." She headed back to the front of the room when the door burst open.  
    In ran a curly brown haired and pale skinned blur that murmured a stuttered apology, the class must have been getting a workout, turning around so much. She plopped down on the desk next to the poet and dropped her keys among the tangled mass that was her bag and coat. She and the boy went to pick the keys up at the same time and their eyes met, blue and blue. They both rose slowly and the boy handed her the keys, which she had forgotten to pick up and murmured a greeting.  
    Noin cleared her throat and the attention in the room focused back on her. "Now that everyone's here, I'll take attendance-"  
    "I'm sorry but my ride-" The late girl started in but was stopped by Noin's hand.  
    "No time for apologies and no need, let's get moving, we have a lot of orientation to do as well as a tour of the entire academy. The real work starts tomorrow, be prepared with notebooks and loose leaf. You have twelve classes to choose from but seven are required and there is a choice between art and music; as well as a choice in foreign languages, you must take one." Noin gathered her books and her black purse. She wore a knee-length black skirt with a neon green button up jacket and a plum scarf decorated with flowers. "I am tired of being in this small stuffy room, let's do orientation while walking and touring. Get up, take paper and a pen if you want but you can leave your things in the room. This is your homeroom. Before classes start first come here. I am your homeroom teacher and grade advisor. I will take attendance and if you need help with something or a little guidance," she glanced at Duo, who was staring at the girl… Catherine, "then come to me. I also teach French and a minor peer mediation class, and who knows what else," she muttered under her breath.   
    By that time the class had already gathered their things and many were already standing up. She went over their names in her head again. Hilde seemed halfway out the door but she was also waiting for… Relena, who was waiting for… Dorothy? _Have I got it right?_ Wufei was ready to walk past her and leave but with a look from Lucrenzia he 'restrained' himself.   
    Now that they were all standing Duo seemed to think it was okay to talk (actually he was, but it was like it had bottled up inside within twenty minutes and a cork was released, the bottle pouring forth meaningless conversation). He began rapidly speaking with Catherine who was getting a notebook out of her bag and responding with enthusiasm. She looked up, Duo said something and she laughed, but blushed. Noin resisted the urge to roll her eyes, _so this one's a player? He's flirting with her already, what will I do with this kid?_   
    Quatre looked a little nervous, the other guys in the group were all ignoring each other completely, determined to be alone and the girls were all girls and being rather exclusive. Noin saw him glance at Duo and saw hope but at the time Duo was busy flirting. He blew air upwards out of his mouth, which ruffled his platinum bangs, and looked down. Surprisingly, the weird eye-browed girl swept him up and included him with the group of girls. Relena almost frowned but no one caught it except Noin, who was looking for these sort of things. _Wait, did the blonde just glance triumphantly at Relena? She noticed as well… interesting…_   
    All of this occurred in a manner of seconds and with that, she led the class out of the room.   
  
  
  
Look at me! I'm so special! I wrote an AU fic! (I have great, great plans for this, you won't be disappointed.) Lemme explain. Ever been unpopular? This describes what that's about, and how those clicks work, how unpopular ppl are treated and maybe _why_ they're unpopular. Ever been popular? Has how the clicks work and how one gets popular, stays popular. Theres gonna be soooo many love triangles you have no idea. But I'm not telling you what the pairings are until all is revealed! Yay! If you like this review me. REVIEW!!! At some point I might get bored and decide that I'm only continuing this if I get a certain amount of reviews. THE MORE REVIEWS NOW THE BETTER!!!   


-MaraJadeblu

  
  
"Why don't you like us?"   
"Who?"   
"The popular people."   
"… I don't know, but you don't like us either… do you." -conversation between me and Jennifer, who was the most popular girl in my class in 7th grade.


	2. Still only what you see on the ouside, +...

Some ppl might ask "What right does (she) have to write about what it means to be popular? Well, I've been on both ends of the food chain. The quotes are all real, they all happened at school but I might not say who said them bc there are ppl at my school that read my fics and some are… insulting?   
  
    "I have a gay aunt."   
    "You too?"   
    "She has a gay aunt."   
    "Go gay aunts!" -do you really wanna know?   
  
    It was a sunny day outside. The wind was blowing across the field in back of the school and picking up some dust. Relena was doing her best to stay clean and unruffled; Dorothy had tied her hair back and Hilde was looking out onto the field excitedly. They were all standing at the edge of a huge field; there was a fence in the far distance and beyond that rolling hills, and beyond _that_ woods. In the far right away from the school was a grazing field for the horses and a barn in the corner.   
    There were many different sports fields and a few of them had students playing in them. There were scattered trees around the edges, especially in the left where there were also benches for lunch.   
    "This is our sports field," Noin said. "We offer many sports as electives such as soccer, softball, football, track, fencing, basketball, street hockey, tennis and volleyball. There is a pool inside and a gymnasium where we offer gymnastics, ballet/dance and Tai Kwon Do. Other sports such as horseback riding and kayaking cost a little extra. Our team mascot is the Cagebrook Centaur." There was a long pause. Relena coughed a little and Catherine gave her a dirty look and then whispered something to Duo.   
    Duo swallowed a laugh and looked up at Relena. Their eyes met and Relena found it hard to turn away. His piercing, laughing gaze mesmerized her. After staring openly for a minute their link was noticed by the others except Heero and Wufei. There was a long silence… then Relena looked away and everyone started chattering.   
    While Noin had been talking Hilde was taking notes on a small pad about which courses were offered. Sally was over by Noin almost asleep where she stood.   
    "Do you fancy him Relena?" Dorothy asked. Relena blushed and Hilde glared at Dorothy.   
    "No…" Relena began. She smiled and then added more, teasing them, "But maybe some one else."   
    Hilde smiled gratefully, "Good, who?" she asked in a slightly German accent, but very well pronounced English.   
    "Do you fancy him Hilde? Why did you say 'good'?" Dorothy asked slyly.   
    "I was… none of your business, who do you like, Rel?" Hilde ignored Dorothy after giving her a dirty look.   
    Quatre walked closer to stand by Dorothy. "He is very quiet." Everyone waited for her to continue and when they realized that was all they would get they groaned collectively except Quatre, who blushed realizing that it wasn't him.   
    "That's no fair," Hilde said, "All the guys are all quiet and stuff, it's not the mean one, is it?"   
    "Which mean one?" Duo asked. The girls leapt in surprise, when did he get there?! He leaned on Quatre and poked him playfully, "You can't mean this one, or me."   
    "I do not remember inviting you to join in our conversation," Dorothy stated.   
    "Me neither," Hilde mumbled, it was implied she was _not_ talking about Duo.   
    Duo looked at her in disbelief, "How stuck up is that?" he asked bluntly, he stood up on his own and looked pointedly at Dorothy, "Whoever does your eyebrows must have influenced you personality. They were either under the influence of drugs or very angry, bitter people," he speculated. Hilde stifled a laugh.   
    Dorothy glared at him as though willing him to burst into flames. "Excuse me?!"   
    Duo moved on, "What's your name?" he asked Relena. Relena tilted her head to the side and took in his personality. _He is very hard to understand. But those eyes…_ "Relena," she mumbled.   
    "Ah, because, you were staring at me so I was wondering, its Heero isn't it?" Duo asked.   
    Relena blinked and Dorothy fumed. It took Relena a few seconds to make sense of his words.   
    "Which one is he?" she asked.   
    "The one you like," Duo stated as if it was the obvious.   
    "Go away!" Dorothy finally yelled. She pushed Duo over hard enough to knock the unsuspecting boy to the dirt. He looked at her skeptically for a second, then she realized what he was doing when he changed to a look of pity. She stepped back to the 'circle' and turned her back on Duo, quickly initiating a conversation as the class started to move off the field.   
    Catherine knelt by his side and helped him up by wrapping her arms around his right arm and pulling him up. When they had stood it looked like she had latched onto him. He turned to face her. "Thanks."   
    "Your welcome." She looked at him warmly.   
    Duo smiled sincerely, feeling some of the rejection wash away in her eyes. She was the only one that didn't look at him like a piece of meat, or a student with potential, or a confusing distraction, or a piece of dirt. "Wanna go out with me some time?" he asked.   
    She hesitated but then nodded and smiled, "Sure!"   
    They followed behind the crowd a few places making plans.   
  
    "He was such a flake, barging in on our conversation like that. And look! Now he's all over that poor flighty girl," Dorothy started.   
    "Yeah, to think of all the nerve he had, asking Relena's name!" Hilde said sarcastically.   
    "Oh, it's so obvious that you like him. You could have had some one with class but you chose the boy that's all over the place, including that other anti-social girl," Dorothy said. She scolded herself, _Usually I am calm and I will stay that way. These people will not affect me. I am in control, I am strong and I _will_ stop glaring at Hilde._   
    "Who are you to judge people… like… never mind." Hilde quieted down and looked away. _This is no was to start the first day of school, making enemies; what would my father say?_ She looked out onto the field. _I can't wait._   
    They walked inside the building and into what smelled like the cafeteria. "Man, I'm hungry," Duo said from the back. "This is the cafeteria," Noin began at the same time. "We do sell food for one dollar over there," she indicated the hot food cove. There was no line, which would have winded to the right and then back entrance of the cafeteria. "but for a little more money you can buy sandwiches and snacks here. As well as salads." There was a cove on the opposite side of the cafeteria and the line would have curved to the left and out, stopped by walls as in the other side. There was a salad cart (empty) in the middle of the cavernous room near the supportive pillar.   
    All the walls were painted white and gave the room a very sanitary look. It was large with a rather high ceiling and Florissant lights running in long strips across the span from right to left. In conjunction with the lights the tables that were fold out benches stretched across the room in rows.   
    They began to move again out of the cafeteria when in a sleepy haze Sally bumped into Wufei. "Oh, sorry," she said.   
    "It's okay," Wufei spoke. He looked at her and observed, "You are Chinese, are you not?"   
    Sally smiled and awakened a little more. She stretched her hand out. "Sally Po, nice to meet you."   
    He accepted her hand tentatively, "Chang Wufei," he said clearly, emphasizing the fact that he had introduced his name so that it was ordered in a non-European way. She smiled at the hint but didn't start on it. "You are not a student," Wufei observed again, he had a very slight Chinese accent.   
    "That's right," Sally said. "I'm an intern… sort of. I go to this college and I intern at the high-school."   
    "Ah." Wufei realized the only conversation he'd had all day was dying down. _I don't _need_ conversation, she's just Chinese and talking to me… That made no sense, make something up!_ "What are you training for?" He asked, _Ack! Idle chatter! Great… I get to listen to a woman talk incessantly about herself, I _hate_ idle chatter._   
    "I want to be a doctor, but I'm not sure what field yet," She said simply.   
    "Then why are you looking in on a class, you don't want to be a teacher, do you?" Wufei added sharply. _I have no clue why I did that. I should have left it at that. It's not like I _ care_ its just that I… am… UGH! I do NOT care so it doesn't matter._   
    "Actually, I did it because I might take up psychology and in that case, this would be my paper. Adolescent minds; scary places, those." She smirked at Wufei and sped up her pace a little as if knowing that he no longer wished to talk. Wufei simultaneously slowed down.   
  
  
    "Helen, you should try to distract them by bouncing around more." -Mateo   
    "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" -me   
    "He implied that you should use your femininity to distract the other team." -Jared   
    "You guys are hopeless…" -me   
    (We were playing ultimate Frisbee, I was the only girl in the whole game. 9th grade)   
  
    I went inside Wufei's mind. :shudders: I know, don't flame me. He's a really cool character; this is just my first time writing his POV. How is the story progressing? I know, it's not, but the characters and their relationships are! Just Review me, and as for Kitten, I don't need reviews to continue, that was just an idle threat to get some FEEDBACK. Yes, I'm _that_ desperate! Feed me! 


	3. Home life, the things you don't know.

    It just keeps on coming. I guess it's because I'm leaving for camp soon so I have an urge to write write write! I need some feedback! Please? And for those of you who are wondering I am currently in ninth grade, n e one else? Also, I know that's not Trowa's name but I took my favorite first name, and my favorite last… then mixed them! Sry…   
    Also, this is not a bashing fic, it may seem like it, but give it time. People are how people are, if you don't like them that's your opinion, it doesn't mean I'm trying to make them look bad. About the Dorothy thing, Dorothy's cool! It will seem like I'm bashing her, because that's how I imagine her being, you don't like it, go write your own fic. This is about high school life, people grow up and change, because their not exactly good people doesn't mean they will stay that way. That's something to keep in mind in real life too.   
    P.S. I never said the quotes would always have relevance, I have a lot of weird ones, it's a thing at my school to keep track, be prepared for randomness.   
  
    "No! there were two bangs!"   
    "Wait, so let me get this straight, she shot herself… twice?" -me   
    :Laughter:   
    (Spanish class. We saw this play: La casa de Bernarda Alba. Cool play and in the end one of the girls kills herself, we heard what we thought were two gunshots… turned out to be a horse in heat… damn Spanish symbolism! Did anyone see that play?)   
  
    "Okay class, now I will see you tomorrow, you have your list of supplies and your schedules. Tomorrow is your first official day of school. Dismissed and have fun…" She ended unenthusiastically. She sat down at her desk and began to take notes on her new students for Principal Treize.   
    The students started to shuffle out of the room, some chattering, some that hadn't said anything all day. She glanced at the attendance sheet and did a double take. _Trowa Bloom and Catherine Bloom… they're related?! They didn't look at each other or talk to each other all day! And they are so different, one is talkative and flirtatious, the other is silent and cold. How… Why? It was her job to find out, but first-_ She looked up and caught Duo's eye before he passed her desk.   
    "Duo, would you like to talk to me?" She remembered the poems. _That is also something to investigate. Those poems were darker than the normal teenager._   
    "Um," Duo looked at Catherine.   
    "It's okay Duo, I'll see you tomorrow!" she called, then cheerfully walked away after waving.   
    "Okay…" Duo looked down. "Um, so, what do you think? Of the- the poems?" He averted Noin's eyes.   
    "What are you afraid of?" Noin asked. "You didn't act like this all day."   
    "I- I would rather not answer that," he said truthfully but she only gave him a meaningful look. Duo sighed, "I don't want my writing put down, it's the only thing I have."   
    Noin smiled, "That's okay. I can tell that you're speaking the truth. Actually I think that they are very good."   
    Duo perked up, "Really?" He looked at her face and then turned suspicious, "What's the catch?"   
    "The catch is, you have to accept peoples' opinion, that includes _constructive criticism._"   
    "So what are you going to criticize?" Duo asked, he folded his arms over his chest.   
    Noin smiled, _such an amusing and complicated person; he's also brighter than I thought._   
    "You have a lot of emotion and some good description, I have a sense of the place, but not the 'who'. You refer to 'it' twice, and it's not as clear as to who the 'it' is. I believe you have a lot of talent though. Write more, I look forward to reading them and I hope that this has not been a waste of time."   
    Duo was looking down and his face was hidden. He was staring straight ahead (the ground) but when he looked up he was beaming. "Thanks, I gotta go now, I have some shopping to do!" He grabbed the paper quickly and dashed off.   
  
    They walked in silence down the street. They lived in a suburban apartment together near the school. Their parents had paid for it on the condition that they live together; take care of each other, etc. And _that_ was why they walked in silence.   
    Catherine could tell he was upset. He hardly showed emotion too much but she could always tell. She took a deep and opened her mouth, "What?" The question came out breathlessly for some reason.   
    Trowa continued to look ahead, "He asked you out."   
    She narrowed her eyes but didn't look at him, "Yeah, so?"   
    "You said yes," he stated.   
    "I thought we agreed not to do this in America!" she yelled all of a sudden. She stopped walking and turned to glare at him. She was possibly the only one that could glare at Trowa and get a reaction other than a glare back.   
    "I left you alone all during school, Cathy. I didn't say a word to you. I bet the class doesn't even know we're related."   
    "Oh, but now you still get to nag me now that we're out of school? Real fair Trowa."   
    "You are over reacting." He turned back straight ahead and started walking slowly.   
    "Am I?" she asked sarcastically apologetic, "We spent our whole lives tied together: 'Cathy, keep your brother out of trouble', 'Trowa, hold your sister's hand', 'Take care of her', 'Cook for him', 'Don't let those American boys get to her', 'Tell us right away if he breaks the rules', 'Don't desert your sister', 'Join your brother's clubs'-"   
    "Cathy!" he said sharply, "Stop it. Our parents love us," he still sounded doubtful.   
    "We're not joined at the hip!" she jogged to catch up. "We agreed that when we came to America that we wouldn't do those things to each other, that we would let each other live!"   
    "If I let you date him, our parents are going to kill me, he's not-"   
    "What?! 'High class', 'worthy', 'good enough', 'rich enough'!?" She was panting now, "Since when did what our parents think extend to control us _judging_ other people? You try and stop me from dating him, just try." She took off running ahead in order to reach home first and lock herself in her room.   
  
    "I'm home," Heero announced. He stepped inside and put his keys on the key hook. Their new apartment was a single floor, two-bed room apartment. They lived high up and had a terrace but he only went out there at night, when Dr. Jay couldn't see him. Had he been seen doing something as… expressive as enjoying watching the stars or looking at the lights across the city it would have unpleasant results.   
    "Aah, did you make any friends?" Dr. Jay asked from the kitchen, where he was peeling an orange. It matched the walls, which were creamy with orange flowers. The kitchen was small and contained only a stove/oven, a counter that sat upon some shelves and a microwave. On the left side, along with Dr. Jay, there was a table with a fruit bowl on it and three chairs.   
    "Hn…" Heero answered, unsure of what the doctor wanted to hear.   
    "What was that? He asked in his cruel yet deceivingly warm voice.   
    "H-hai," Heero guessed. _How can I if I cannot express emotions?_   
    "That's nice, what did you learn?" he asked, he bit into the orange and juice dripped onto the counter. Heero went to get a napkin and clean it up.   
    "That the school has much to offer. The classes start tomorrow." Heero stood there uncomfortably, not wanting to stay, afraid to leave.   
    The doctor had lost interest in his fatherly act and simply grunted. Heero left as soon as possible.   
    Heero's room was colorless. It was tan, actually, but it felt colorless. The bed was made of wood, closer to the floor than most and the sheets were all in tan. The dresser, the lamp, the bookshelf, the curtains, the closet, the cabinet were all in tan. Walking into the room made one feel so bland that they would puke but Heero simply plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.   
  
    Quatre returned home alone, he had only stayed a few minutes outside the school to buy supplies and talk with Relena. _She's kinder than people made her out to be… although I do admit that she's snobby. It was obvious she was spoiled but that wasn't really her fault. I wonder how her home life is._   
    Quatre set down the bag of goods he had on his table. He owned the whole house to himself. It was a flat house and some one had decorated it for him in gray and green. It felt comfy, it felt homey, it was lonely.   
    At first he sat down o the couch, then he got up and moved the pillows. Soon he turned on the news but didn't really listen. _I left on bad terms and now I'm feeling the guilt… and the loneliness._   
    He picked up the phone. He put down the phone.   
    He picked it up. He put it down.   
    Up. Down. Up. Down.   
    Thoroughly disgusted with his inability to communicate, Quatre paced a while, but he was only able to think of his father and sisters.   
    Up. He heard the dial tone and listened to it as if mesmerized for quite some time.   
    Suddenly the phone was ringing, he had dialed the number without thinking and retained his trance. It rang three times… he lost his nerve and hung up.   
    _Maybe I'll have better luck seeing him face to face…_ Quatre pulled out his state of the art laptop and turned it on, then he plugged in the camera and dialed up his father. He heard the ringing but the screen only turned black and said 'connecting'. All of a sudden, his father's sad and tired face appeared before him leaning into his hands. When his father glanced at the screen and realized whom it was his head snapped up and his eyes brightened before flickering to anger.   
    "Hi dad," Quatre said meekly. His father strode over to the computer so that he could be as close as possible to his son before he started ranting.   
    "Don't 'hi' me, what did you do? I told you not to go to America, now you don't even respect me?" His father wasn't yelling, but he sounded angry and disappointed.   
    "I did what I thought was right. I don't want to run the family business. I wanted a good education. I'm going to become a doctor!" Quatre said angrily, he began pacing back and forth.   
    "You are still too young to make these sort of decisions. I am your father, I want what's best for you. You shouldn't have gone." His father stepped back and pointed at him. He had on a white silk shirt and a wrap around his waist. His rather short brown hair fell to one side of his head but he looked like a dashing revolutionary with a lot of leadership in his stance.   
    Quatre sighed. "I have already started school, I am already settled. If you truly want me to come back home I will fight tooth and nail…" Quatre shifted uncomfortably, "but… Idon'thaveanymoneyandIreallyneedsome." Quatre breathed heavily and waited for the response.   
    His father threw up his hands, "I can't stop you now, can I? You will do whatever you like but I will not encourage it, I worked for this money and if you want it-"   
    "Father!"   
    "Dad!"   
    "How mean!" His daughters piled into his office out of the screen's view but Quatre could tell who they were, all dozen of them. He smiled widely. Two of his sisters took his father by the arms and started shushing him away saying, "It's okay daddy," and "Take a rest now."   
    "Hi sis!" Quatre beamed at Iria. She sat down neatly on the desk in front of the screen and fixed her short blonde hair.   
    "Hi, Quattie, how are you?" She asked kindly, there was no trace of bitterness or anger.   
    "I'm… okay. About dad-"   
    "Don't worry about that!" She dismissed whatever he was going to say with a wave of her hand. She became serious, "You never told me you wanted to become a doctor." She smiled the way his mother used to. "I'm so proud! We will, of course really miss you here but this is best." She began to whisper, "Don't worry about father. I can take care of him," she winked.   
    "Are you sure because-"   
    Iria was pushed out of the way be Lilanda who practically sat on her. "How are you?! Oh, it seems like forever since we've spent any time together, how is everything?"   
    "Everything is-"   
    "Have you met any girls?" Another sister shoved herself into the view, another popped up from behind and encouraged the thought, soon they were all talking about Quatre's non-existent love life and he began to blush.   
    "Look, he's blushing!"   
    "Oh, I bet he _has_ met a girl!"   
    "No, really I-" Quatre tried to say but they all continued to talk in rapid Arabic.   
    "He's so cute, I knew he'd find a girl some day!"   
    Quatre blushed even more, "You're embarrassing me on purpose…"   
    Five of six of them who could hear him said at once, "What are sisters for?" Then they burst into laughter.   
    _Nothing to worry about,_ Quatre thought. _I was wrong to think that they would hold things against me for leaving. My family… This is how all families should be._   
  
    :I stick my hand in my pocket: "EW!"   
    "What is it?"   
    :laughter: "I left a packet of hot chocolate in my pocket and it's all over it! Look!" :I start pulling out hard, smelly clumps of chocolate:   
    "That's disgusting!"   
    (Ah, the things I find in my pockets. 9th grade)   
  
By the way, people, I was in ninth grade, school just ended and I reaaaaaaaaaally hope now I'm in tenth grade. Review!


	4. The in-crowd.

    I'm going to camp, for the whole summer, I will try to write and I will post all I write when I return! I'll do my best for now. I could make a table, but unfortunately it doesn't work on ff.net. Ahite, hee we go!   
  
:"Beat them with tennis rackets!" -Malay   
    (- SS class, French revolution, ummmmmmm, we're random?):   
  
  
        Sports sign up sheet (Class 09-3):   
  
Basketball ::: Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Bloome   
  
Hockey :::::: Duo Maxwell, Heero Yui   
  
Horseback Riding ::: Relena Dorlian, Dorothy Catalonia, Quatre R. Winner   
  
Fencing :::::: Dorothy Catalonia, Heero Yui, Quatre R. Winner, Catherine Bloome   
  
Gymnastics :::::: Trowa Bloome, Catherine Bloome   
  
Dance Team :::::: Relena Dorlian, Catherine Bloome, Dorothy Catalonia   
  
Orchestra :::::: Trowa Bloome, Quatre Winner   
  
Debate :::::: Relena Dorlian   
  
Creative Arts :::::: Duo Maxwell   
  
    "Can you believe it?"   
    "No way!"   
    "Way. Like, I cannot believe that the two hottest guys in class 3 are in both basketball _and_ hockey." Lilah shifted in her chair and flipped her hair. Her dark blue wavy locks fell onto her pink leather jacket at shoulder length as she looked back at Courtney.   
    "Oh, so _that's_ why so many uncommitted girls joined (or tried to join) dance team this year." She looked around suspiciously with her brown eyes. "I wonder who spilled to the newbies that this year dance team's also covering the cheerleading squad."   
    "I know! They're not even the hottest though. I mean, _look_ at Trowa's body…"   
    "But he's so silent!" Lilah piped up.   
    "Strong and silent." Brittany daydreamed.   
    "People," Courtney broke up, "what about Wufei… mmm."   
    "And Wufei's not silent?" Lilah snorted.   
    "He probably just doesn't understand English."   
    "That was low, Brittany, take that back!"   
    "Make me, bitch-"   
    "Hey!" Courtney cut in, "What about Quatre? He's cute _and_ really nice."   
    "What _about_ Quatre?" Brittany asked disapprovingly.   
    "That fag?" Lilah responded automatically.   
    "Look who's talkin' now?" Brittany chimed.   
    "Oh, shut up."   
  
    "Relena! I'm so glad you made it into the squad." Dorothy hugged Relena briefly, then turned back to the group that had followed her. "Let me introduce you to the team's prime members. This is Lilah, Courtney, Jessie, Marlina and Gloria. Unfortunately Marlina Gloria and Courtney have to go but you'll see them later." The named girls passed Relena all saying somewhere on the grounds of 'nice to meet you' and left.   
    Dorothy wore the school uniform: a white blouse with a green and gold plaid skirt. She had her hair pulled back with a pink headband decorated by sparkling beads. Down her extremely long hair wound scattered he pink rubber bands. Her eye shadow, nails and necklace/bracelet set all matched the same shade of pink.   
    Lilah also sported a school uniform with a pink leather jacket and matching pink boots that came up to her knees. Her eyes sparkled a dark blue green almost the same shade as her hair. She was the only one there wearing lipstick, pink, of course. Her dark blue hair contrasted sharply with her pale skin and light pink outfit. She was also taller even than Dorothy and skinnier than a twig.   
    Relena also had on a school uniform because it was right after school and she had no time to change anyway. Her only accessory was a tan choker with a deeply colored blue octiangular jewel. Other than that she was plain except she had taken the time to put her hair in ringlets.   
    The last girl she had almost missed because she was quiet, unlike Dorothy, and not being fawned over, unlike Lilah, was Jessie.   
    "I love that outfit Lilah! Where did you get that outfit? I must know!" Dorothy said as she attached herself to Lilah's side, leaving Jessie and Relena together.   
    _Might as well get this started,_ Relena thought. "Hello, I'm Relena Dorlian, pleased to meet your acquaintance." Relena curtsied slightly before being cut off by the short, red-haired girl with an accent from… Georgia? Relena wasn't sure.   
    "Yo girl, cut it." She draped an arm around Relena's shoulder. Like herself, Jessie appeared rather plain. The only accessories she wore were a charm bracelet and a silver necklace with daisies on it. No make up glistened on Jessie's freckled, reddish tanned skin. She had no bands in her red hair; it was down to her chin and curled with no restraints. "We don' need to start with formalities! We're all gonna be friends here."   
    She started steering Relena towards the training field, which was behind a small patch of scattered trees in a flattened clearing. "Uh, right." Relena wasn't used to being hugged, toughed, groped or steered. Her father, the only family she had really, didn't do that stuff. Then again they didn't see each other enough to know each other anyway. That's why coming to America and leaving her family wasn't a big deal. She tried to loosen the girls grip. "Your name is Jessie, right?"   
    "Why, yes." Jessie stopped for a second at the realization that she hadn't introduced herself properly. _Whatever,_ she dismissed quickly. "This is our training area. Isn't it beautiful? From here no one can see our training or new routines." She winked, "and no perverts can peek at us in bodysuits."   
    "Why did the rest of the team leave before practice?" Relena asked. On the edge of the clearing there was a small wooden bench. Jessie sat Relena down there.   
    "Why, my dear… this isn't practice, this is a meeting. It's only for the most serious of us. The committed ones."   
    "Committed?" Relena repeated. She didn't understand what they were talking about. At that point Lilah and Dorothy and Lilah joined them. Dorothy sat on Relena's right and Lilah next to her. Relena glanced to Dorothy in confusion for some clarification.   
    "You see, we believe some people joined the dance team just because we do the cheerleading for basketball. Zothers join to become part of the in-crowd," Dorothy scoffed, "We know you did neither."   
    Relena nodded slowly. She understood what they were saying but… the whole concept of why they would need an apparently secret meeting escaped her, also, "I think there were some others that didn't join just for that. Allonta wanted to join because she loved to dance. And I thought she got in because she was good," Relena said, almost sarcastically.   
    "The reason Allonta's not here," Lilah cut in, "is because we don't think she's our type-"   
    "Lilah!" Dorothy snapped, "Lilah is saying it wrong. What we mmean is, we like you and we'd like to hang out with you more." Dorothy smiled.   
    _What?_ thought Relena. _They want to spend time with me?_ "Welcome to the team!" First Dorothy, then Jessie and Lilah hugged her. Relena's eyes widened in surprise because no one ever treated her like this back at home, not even her family or friends. They kept their distance. _What's wrong with these people?_ Relena almost pulled away but realized she didn't want to. As much attention as she got back home, none of it was… physically expressed.   
    Finally, when they pulled away they began to talk. They talked about everything that was nothing. They talked about who was cute, teachers, tests to come, what the neighborhood was like and how it differed from other places. They talked about dance routines and pop stars and rumors and food. Relena was surprised that she never ran out of things to say around them, the conversation never seemed to end until one of them glanced at their watch and realized it was getting dark. Only then did they separate and still they would call each other because Lilah had a conference phone.   
    Relena was glad that Dorothy was in her class otherwise she'd be separated from her friends.   
    _My closest friends,_ Relena smiled.   
  
  
    "Love, Peace and Hair Grease!" -Brittany and apparently my friend Shelly   
(-Summer after 9th grade at camp)   
  
:Mara crosses her fingers and hopes for no more angry letters: Actually, I don't care but reviews are appreciated. ^.^ I'm back from camp and this is the chapter I wrote while I was there. 


	5. It's a hard enough life.

Hm, I believe I'm out of things to say. But I'm not out of quotes. ^.^   
  
"Pa, I is gonna keel yew so haud!" -Tamiuana, Camp Rising Sun, 2001 (I have no idea why we started talking like hillbillies and calling each other 'pa')   
  
Duo: Hillbillies?   
  
MaraJadeblu: Hillbillies.   
  
Duo: :sigh: well, you've done worse. Anyway, when is it my turn! I have hidden past crap too, don't I?   
  
MaraJadeblu: No comment. Only that this chapter is about you……   
  
Duo: Oh, god… what did you do to me?   
  
MaraJadeblu: No comment! :runs away:   
  
Duo: Why is everyone's life so screwed up?! :runs after her:   
  
MaraJadeblu: Everyone's got problems at home! Usually…   
  
Duo: :sweatdrop: What did you do to meeeeeee??????   
  
:She runs away, Duo follows:   
  
MaraJadeblu: Why can't I have a NORMAL muse!?   
  
Duo: :stops: I want you to think that question over for a second.   
  
MaraJadeblu: :thinks: There's no such thing, is there?   
  
Duo: Very good… :reads over chapter: Oh My God!   
  
MaraJadeblu: Eep! It's because I love you!!!!! :runs: Who gave you that?   
  
  
  
NORMAL: CHAPTER 5 

It's a Hard Enough Life

  
  
    Duo sighed. His book bag was heavy, already, with new books. He also knew there were more books to come… books he had to buy. He considered his options; he could ask his mother for money they didn't have and she would be angry to give and immediately dismissed that thought or he could use money he had made from his job that he saved for lunch money. He opted for the second.   
    He wasn't gonna not do laundry because he had a date the next night and he needed clean clothes. It wouldn't be nice of him to have smelly clothes on their date and to make her put up with it because he chose himself over her. And he definitely wouldn't use the money for dinner. He was really looking forward to it.   
    Being poor sucked. He looked around the bus, the other people there didn't look like they could afford the Ritz either.; probably because he lived in a poor neighborhood. He wasn't like, living-in-a-trailer-park kind of poor but his mom and him lived in the basement of a three family house where the boiler room was and only a wall away from the garage.   
    Duo got off the bus and thanked the driver who only grunted in response. He plopped onto the urban street, which was spotted black from gum. After walking from the main street in two blocks he entered the gate that closed in the 'front yard' of his 'house'. He walked past the normal entrance up the steps and unlocked the door underneath the steps that led to the garage. His mother didn't give him the key to the other door because she felt he was too irresponsible, therefore he had to hike through the dark garage to get inside while the side entrance on the left side of the house led right into the kitchen.   
    The garage was dark and had a musty smell and he thought he heard his friend, Squeaky the rat. He had lived there long enough to navigate through the dark and not hit his shin on the many tools and poles lying around the car and speed boat owned by the upstairs neighbors. He ducked his head under the light he knew was coming and then pulled the cord to turn it on. The shelves on either side of the entrance to the basement became visible as well as the cobwebs connecting them to the wall. Duo unlocked the final door again with a key from his Mtv keychain.   
    First the smell hit him, his mom had been smoking before she went to sleep. He closed his eyes in defeat, he had tried to get her to quit but when his situation became even more difficult he couldn't expect too much. Luckily he didn't smell any liquor, his mom probably just fell asleep when she got home from working nights. That wasn't too bad, now if he could just wake her up then he could approach her. Waking her up was not something he wanted to do.   
    He stepped over the pile of dirty clothes and made a note of where they were so he could do them later. Before Duo even touched his mother he glanced at the kitchen area (there was no wall between that and the living room, just a couch) to see if his mother had perhaps remembered to feed him.   
    There all he saw was the cigarette his mother had been smoking smoldering beside the sink. He reached in his pocket… if her was going to feed himself and his mother he would need more money than he had on him. It had occurred to him many times that he could steal the money from her but if he did and his mother found out, he would no longer have a home to return to.   
    He closed his eyes and closed his hand around his crucifix for a brief prayer before his other shaky hand reached out to wake up his mother. After a tap he was ready to jump back but he should have known better than to assume that his mother would be awakened so easily. He nudged her harder and added a cautious "Mom…"   
    His mother stirred and rolled over to peer at him with one dull blue eye. "What?" she mumbled through the pillow she slept on. Her brown hair that was shoulder length and wavy fell in a mess around her face and head. She wore a wife-beater and some sweats that he thought she had come home in that morning.   
    "I need some money to go to the store and buy dinner," he gulped, "and maybe some things for school," he added much lower.   
    Immediately she was awake, though not fully enough to reason with. "What did I tell you about that prissy school?! Heh?" She yelled blurrily.   
    Duo looked at her sarcastically, "You said that I should go to it because Such a stupid boy like me would have the chance to-"   
    "Don't talk back!" she yelled with her charred voice. It always made him think that some one had burned her throat… or maybe just the cigarettes. When he was a boy it seemed much more caring. "I tell you, this school won't be free like everyone says. It's gonna suck every living cent we have. Be grateful I work so hard for a brat like you! I don't know why though." She laid back down and shut her eyes, only muttering something like, "Money's on the dresser."   
    Duo said nothing, he only walked into her room, which still lingered with the overly sweet smell of alcohol and took the wad of money on the dresser. He shoved it in his pocket and hurried to get out of the door before his mother could change her mind or even speak to him. He swore, _ one of these days, I'm gonna steal her #$%^ keys._   
    Where to go was an easy thought, he needed a couple of cheap meals and already made for that matter. He would go to the butcher down by the corner, who sometimes gave him a discount because the register boy knew he didn't have much money and took pity on him. He hated that, but it wasn't his choice, plus, as much as he hated pity he'd be a fool to turn down cheap food.   
    The sore had a small entrance and was very narrow with only two aisles, it made it very camped and almost impossible to get to the front. The was the line worked was kind of funny. The people in the direct front were taken care of by one of the cashiers, who both used the same register. The other cashier walked a little down the line and if he say someone he knew he would take their stuff and ring it up first. None of the customers really noticed because the store was so cramped, but Duo did, ever since he started being the one the cashier usually picked.   
    The butcher had ready-made dinners that just need to be heated up in the cold section, but they were homemade meals, only cold. At home Duo could use their microwave, which was years old since his mother had been able to keep it only from the time in their old apartment when they had money. Duo picked two, some bake ziti and a cold cut salad. With that he stepped up to the line, which already had about four people on it.   
    Techno music played in the background from the speakers that were hidden behind hanging hides of meat. The place smelled like salt, meat and cheese. It wasn't a smell he particularly liked, but it was better than the smell of the gas station that his mom used to work at… that reminded him way too much of urine. The short cashier walked inconspicuously next to him and suddenly pointed to his stuff.   
    "Is that all you have, man?" The cashier, Shawn asked.   
    Duo nodded, "Sup? I haven't seen ya in a while."   
    "Well, you haven't been in here. Where've you been?" he asked as he walked back to the front and behind the counter to the register. Duo weaved his own way to the side of the line to get to the front.   
    "School started, I've actually been going too." Shawn rang up the two items. Duo took out his money ahead of time so that Shawn could see if he had enough money.   
    "You haven't been in school, don't lie," Shawn said slyly, "You can tell me," he glanced at the money and rung up the cost minus one dollar, "6.26, please," he said in his cashier I-say-it-because-I-have-to voice. "What is it, a girl?"   
    Duo smiled widely, "Please, like I'd let any woman control my life. No, it's not the girl. I changed schools. I got a scholarship to that rich school in Sohok Corners." Duo paid with a ten, "There is a girl though. I have a date tomorrow."   
    "No shit? And a rich, prissy ass girl from that bourgeoisie school. You're probably gonna need money to impress her too." Shawn handed Duo his change.   
    Duo rolled his eyes, "She's not like that."'   
    "I sure hope not." Duo looked down at his change: 5.74. Shawn winked, "Wish I could help."   
    Duo smiled slyly and turned to leave when he was interrupted by the sound of an annoying voice that was laughing at a joke, but seemed nervous.   
    "So, Ma, we were driving down the interstate at like 85 mph" she glared at her son, "But he didn't see us! We passed the cop just as he was turning, he had just pulled someone over and when I looked back I was like, 'holy shit!'"   
    The guy's mother took a piece of waxed over meat and thwacked her son in the side with it, "Pulling such a stupid stunt, I'l kill you!" she held up the meat threatening.   
    Her son jumped to the back of the store, the woman, exasperated, turned back to Duo and said, "I'll kill 'im." She shook her head then announced to the store comically, "I'm gonna kill my son! He'll be on sale Friday and Saturday!"   
  
    The day Duo found out his mother had aids was the first time since he turned eleven that he ever cried. He wasn't the type, and it had been a couple of years since he'd actually cried, that was back when he still loved his mother, and his mother still loved him. Back then they had an apartment on the second floor of a family house. He ran downstairs with tears in his eyes to go take a walk and think. No one had followed him. But when he looked in the mirror at the bottom of the steps he hated what he saw. He wiped away his tears gently so not to make his face even more red and smiled. That didn't look right, he still looked sad, so he smiled again, he looked a little better that time, his eyes less red. With that he opened the door for that walk he had planned.   
    From then on, practicing smiling became a habit of his, but it helped him through a lot. When he smiled the pain disappeared a little, and he didn't get unwanted pity, and he didn't have to deal with people's questions, and no one figured out that there was anything wrong. It was great. He had been doing it for years and when they had to move out of that apartment and into the basement he had bought a small mirror to hang on the wall of his room, that way, whenever he left his room, even his mother couldn't tell what he was thinking, plus he wouldn't be able to see himself in the dark of the garage.   
    When his mother broke that mirror he no longer could afford another one to hang on his wall so he bought a compact, that way he could always glance at his smile before having to be around people, he had still carried it around to that day, in one of his pockets.   
    That's where his trouble began. He had caused himself several problems in his new neighborhood. First of all, he was used to being rather safe when he first arrived. However, on his treks to the store to run errands and such he had quickly learned it was not so in the 'slums'. Second, he couldn't help it, he had a smart ass mouth. He simply found the world somewhat funny and felt it was good to share the fun… or maybe it was part of his ego. Last was the mirror.   
    The first two things hadn't affected him up until the compact mirror had become a habit. Actually he had learned quickly that his fast mouth gained points with some of the locals and he had several friends that he could depend on. That gift didn't work on everyone. So partly it was his smart mouthed ego that had convinced him to take a darker, yet faster way home in his first month living in the slums. He had figured he could handled it…   
  
    He knew that if he took the dark ally through the tall apartment buildings it would end him two lighted blocks away from his house. Stupidly, he had also wanted to make a good impression on the neighbors, making as many allies as possible. So right before he was completely visible to the neighbors he pulled out the mirror and glanced at his face and then smiled broadly.   
    Duo had thought nothing of it and was quickly pocketing the compact when he heard a shuffling noise behind him. "See," a deep voice started, "I told you there was something up with him. With the braid and now he applyin' makeup."   
    "I ain't so sure it's a 'he'" Said another voice laid with humor.   
    Duo heard himself take a sharp intake of breath. He had never been caught before and he was trying to calm his heart and facial features before turning around. "Did you just imply I was a girl?" He started his trek to obtain a 180. The gallon of milk at his side banged into his already unsteady knees as he turned.   
    "Who needs to? Love the braid, does your mommy do it for you? Ya' ain't so bad looking with your blush and mascara," the same one who had insulted him replied.   
    Duo knew that this guy was no match for him in wits, "I braid my own hair, but I'm sure your mom does it for you real good every night." He smiled cockily.   
    "What the fuck?!" The more forward one started towards him but was held back by the quiet one.   
    "You've got a rep for your smart mouth but it won't help you here. We hafta teach you a lesson. Your mouth won't help you out of this one."   
    "Yea, you're no match for us, girly man-"   
    "I'm surprised. I didn't know you swung that way." Duo winked but when the larger one with the deep voice stepped into a slightly lighter shadow he could tell that he should start running. He flung the milk carton at them but it only managed to slightly ruffle the belligerent one who caught it with an "oof" and tossed it aside.   
    But by the time Duo had released and started his turn to run the superior thug was only a step behind him. Duo's last thought before he was most painfully choked as the massive one grabbed the back as his collar and yanked him back into darkness was: _Damn that bastard's fast!_   
    Duo had never taken a beating before but apparently he was pretty good at it. After he was dealt a hard blow to the stomach that made him want to hurl they ganged up on him. One kicked in the side and the other hit his head with something not of the fist variety. Duo never did find out what it had been. But darkness flashed in front of his eyes for a split second and he could no longer see the light near his only escape, the looming silhouette of his attacker covered it.   
    He remembered crying out and falling into the spilt milk. Then his thoughts only focused on pain as he was kicked repeatedly while down.   
  
    On that night Duo closed his eyes in regret at the memory. Well, he had taught himself how to defend with more than just wit and milk (though he had both at the moment). He heard them following him. After two years of beatings turned into sparrings he had learned their names. The weasely one, who he openly addressed as 'Weasely', was Mark and the larger, more challenging and extremely fast foe was Jorge, but no one called him that. He was known infamously as 'Gran'. The name was short for the Spanish word 'grande' and Duo sometimes enjoyed taunting him by talking to him in español.   
    Duo smiled, he was not the once naïve boy he had come here as. At the moment he was wondering if it would be wise to attempt a one-handed climb up the fire escape and keep the milk. Gran hadn't caught him in about three months… maybe he was going soft. "No necesitas ser furtivo," _You don't need to be sneaky._ Duo addressed Gran without looking around.   
    "Pues, lo empeza ahora." _Well, now it starts._ They both broke out into a simultaneous run. By the sound of them there were more than Weasely and Gran. _Hm, heavy steps,_ Duo deduced, _Probably Norb and Jack._ They were brothers and after Duo had unluckily and inadvertently insulted their sister… long story.   
    Duo decided that he was in a mood for a work out and he didn't want to go back home, because he still had shopping to do. It occurred to him that he couldn't afford to get caught because they would take his money but it had also occurred to him that his mom wouldn't let him into the house after giving him money and telling him to get milk if he came back without the milk.   
    Duo had developed a specialty. Suddenly, to his pursuers… he seemed to disappear. He had ducked into a shadow and switched direction from his house back into the maze of dark alleys. Gran was used to it and accepted the challenge immediately. He knew Duo would head right and jump the fence to enter into a different sub alley on the other side of the block. Duo was buying time in his mind.   
    Duo was actually trying to tire them out so that they would give up. He knew that Norb and Jack would be first to give up. He could kick Weasely's ass but he still couldn't do that without being caught by Gran and there was no way he was going to willingly fight _Gran_.   
    Cats meowed in protest as Duo raucously used a metal garbage can to launch himself quickly over a fence. He landed easily and continued running. Behind him he heard the others struggling, even Gran, whose specialty was not that of clandestine.   
    While he had a lead Duo led them into a smaller alley for two reasons: then they had to file themselves in singly and also because that meant the buildings were closer together. Immediately Duo reached for the first fire escape ladder and yanked it down as he began climbing it nimbly yet with awareness of the milk in his hand. The jostling clang as the ladder reached its limit only delayed Duo a second and he speedily reached the first floor only to begin ascending again.   
    Gran cursed as he realized that they wouldn't be catching up with Duo unless there was an unlucky twist of fate for the braided lunatic. He knew Duo well as one knows their enemy intimately from excessive battle and as soon as Duo jumped into a narrow alley, he knew the danger that lie ahead. Norb had given up at the third floor and seconds later so did Jack in between the forth and fifth.   
    All were breathing heavily by the time they were on the seventh floor and only one flight away from the roof but the new conditions drastically increased the risk rate. Duo didn't seem to care.   
    Duo did care indeed. He felt his heart beating painfully in his chest and instead of forcing himself further he used his lead to lock arms with his hands on his knees and took some deep breathes. Gran took the cue and rested momentarily as well but was good to go before Duo was. (Duo had an extra weight after all).   
    By the time Duo reached the roof Gran was only half a ladder behind him (Weasely had long ago given up) and he had no time to gather his head before he chose a side of the building and took a leap of faith. The roofs weren't that far apart but the possibility of falling was terrifying. Duo almost fell over after making the jump and stumbled around to see his progress.   
    They faced each other on separate roofs. "Give up!" Duo shouted heavily in English. "There's no point anymore!" He was talking not solely about the current incident, but the whole ordeal in general.   
    "I would but," Gran breathed, "I can't now that," he breathed, "you joined that prissy school."   
    Duo had suspected that. He was too lazy to talk but thought, _Well, if that's what it is then there's no stopping it._ All he did that communicated his feelings though, was bow. He then turned and fled down the fire escape nearest him. Gran didn't follow.   
  
  
  
    I'm so proud I wrote this ^.^ I love Duo. I LOOOOOOOOVE HIM! The Spanish should by all means be correct but there's a chance it isn't. (I only got a 79 in the class -_-) It won't be the only language I'll add and I'm sorry if I used words ya' didn't know. Hell, I didn't know them until I read 'When Push Comes to Shove' RK fic. -_-0 I admit it. You don't have to.   
    The thing in the butcher? I thought it was funny, it actually happened to me.   
    I'm sorry if you especially like this fic, I won't be working on it for a looooong time. Unless I get hit with a burst of inspiration I did this school night as 12:10am. … thank you for reading. Itll be back!!! It shall!!! Ack! :sleeps: 


End file.
